


Bonding 2.0

by TheSkyeIsFalling



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Shock, bonding moment, injured keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsFalling/pseuds/TheSkyeIsFalling
Summary: Lance and Keith were sent on a diplomatic mission on their own. Chaos ensues, Keith gets injured and they have another bonding moment.





	Bonding 2.0

"What the hell were you thinking?" Keith had to scream to be heard over the gunfire despite Lance crouched right next to him.

"ME? Allura didn't say anything, how were any of us supposed to know bowing was a request for war! If you haven't noticed Alien planets don't with tourist pamphlets!" Lance twisted his body, resting his body weight completely on to his knees. His bayard materializing as he peeked over the edge of rock they were huddled behind, let out a succession of shots knocking the blasters out of their attackers' hands. Not all went unscathed but no one was gravely injured, they were supposed to be negotiating an alliance.

"Well, regardless of whose fault it is, got any idea of how to get out of this mess?"He hated the situation, this was supposed to be a simple diplomatic meeting between Voltron and the King of Teegardie. Obviously, it didn't go as planned, and now Keith was stuck feeling useless as he was made for close combat not long-range for Lance. Even if he could get close without having his brains blown he wouldn't be able to disarm anybody without harming them.

"We need to pr-"

"WHAT?" The longer they sat the more guards appeared, the rock was starting to chip away now as bits came down smacking his helmet visor. It was getting harder to hear anything of the firing.

Keith felt, rather than heard, Lance huff frustratedly. He put his bayard back into its compartment and started messing around with his belt until he found what he was looking for. With a smirk he pulled a bright green sphere holding it inches from Keith's face. Using his other hand he pointed at it then held up three fingers, slowly lower one after another putting the hand over his eyes once all three were back down.

This was the Balmera all over again, he shook his head with a shrug indicating he had no idea what Lance was trying to communicate. His smirk dropped as he gave Keith a disbelieving look, seeing that Keith didn't get it, he went through the same gesture again more aggressively.

Keith was going to try shouting over the noise again when a yellow laser blast through the rock right between their heads.

Without another attempt to explain, Lance presses down on a button Keith hadn't noticed on the sphere. Tossing it over the rock and into the crowed, Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders pushing him over and shielded his body with his own.

Within seconds a blinding white light flashed behind Lance and instead of the constant shots against rock Keith's ears were left ringing.

A flash bomb.

Lance recovered quicker than Keith could, He tried to make it easier on Lance as he pulled him up, but with the ringing in his ears, he had no balance. Lance had to support both their weight as they tried running to the others where they had stayed by the Lions.

Just as they were getting in the clear, pain exploded in the back of Keith's leg knocking him forward. He tried grabbing for it to see what was wrong but Lance held tight on his wrists trying to get him back up.

Realization struck him, the guards where recovering, he'd been shot. How bad was it? It had to have penetrated his armour right, otherwise it wouldn't have hurt as much. His vision started to blur, he could feel his body moving but he wasn't the one moving it. Had they made it to the others yet?

Stepping on an uneven rock dropped him hard onto his knees, throat burning as he screamed.

"K-!" Blue and white filled his vision, "Al-... there ne-... up. Keith! - hear...?"

Lance. Right, he wasn't alone. He had Lance with him.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself back down, he focused on the blue in front of him. Leaning his weight onto Lance, he slowly stood back up. The pain was worse now, each step felt like his bone was shattering, he could feel the blood sticking against the flight suit as it ran down his leg.

"You're doing good, we're almost there." Despite being right next to his face, Lance sounded so far away. The ringing still present but slowly fading.

"Lance..." Had he been screaming more than he thought? His voice was scratchy, throat dry and burning.

"You're gonna be fine Samurai, stay with me."

"La-nce, guess you're...cradling me-" His chest throbbed, a cough cutting him off. "Cradling...me this...time."

"YOUR STILL NOT OVER THAT?"

"Duh, we bond-bonded." A cheeky grin broke across his face. "You better remember this time."

"I had a major concussion and barely survived the Castle bridge exploding, of course I wasn't gonna remember."

"LANCE! KEITH! What happened?" Both of them looked forward, it seems they'd made it back without further incident

"Shiro, Lance tried to get me killed!" Keith whined, throwing himself at their leader, he could hear Lance gasp behind him.

"Excuse me? It wasn't my fault." Keith finally managed to laugh without coughing.

"I regret sending you two alone." Shiro groaned


End file.
